Ryoma's Dating Who?
by PurpleScorpion
Summary: After nearly missing his match, the Seigaku regulars suspect that Ryoma is dating. But who is he dating? Could it be Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada, Shiraishi...or is it someone else? Ryomax?
1. Suspect

_**A/N: Hehehe…I'm having MAJOR writer's block in my other story, "On A Rainy Day", so I decided to create this short story to **_**refresh**_** my mind. Don't worry, I will update OARD soon- promise (I'm 70% done with the next OARD chapter). This story will only be 3 chapters long. I'm doing this for fun so I hope you have fun reading it as well. Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! **_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

_Ryoma's Dating Who?_

_Chapter 1: Suspect_

"Argh…where the hell is Echizen?" Momo growled, raising his racket above his eyes and scanning the area for his young kohai.

"Hai! Ochibi, where are you? Are you in here?" Eiji called out, looking inside a trash can. After seeing no Ochibi in there, he placed the lid back and sprinted to another trash can to check there instead.

"Eiji, I don't think Echizen is hiding in there." Fuji chuckled as he watched the frustration grow on his friend's face.

"What if something bad happened to him?" Seigaku's mother hen, Oishi, said worriedly. "What if you got into an accident or was mugged on the way here?"

"Fsshhhuuu….it's most likely that he overslept and forgot the time of the match, senpai." Kaidoh pointed out.

"Kaidoh's right." Kawamura assured him as he was searching in his tennis bag. He then accidentally got a hold of his racket and yelled, "ECHIZEN! WAKE UP FROM YOUR AFTERNOON NAP AND GET YOUR BUTT HERE!"

"Inui, did you get a hold of Echizen?" Tezuka asked, looking at the clock. Ten more minutes until Ryoma's match started.

"No, he's not picking up his phone." Inui answered, sighing once again as his call went straight to voice message. "80% he's late because of oversleeping, 10% he got into an accident, 7% he forgot his match and the remaining 3% is anything other."

"Mou, that Ochibi. He's really cutting it close- ah, Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed. All the regulars looked in the direction he was pointing at and their jaws dropped at the sight of their tennis prodigy.

"Sorry…I'm late." Ryoma apologized, leaning his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ah Echizen? What's with the…" Momo trailed off, gesturing towards Ryoma's appearance.

Instead of his usual polo shirt and shorts, Ryoma was wearing a crisp, white long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows with a black and white striped top underneath. He wore fitted dark jeans with a hanging silver chain and surprisingly, his cap was not on his head. Instead, his blue-green hair was styled in a tousled look. He looked very handsome.

"It's nothing, Momo-senpai." Ryoma waved it off, grabbing his tennis bag and headed towards the changing rooms.

"Nya, Ochibi! Tell us why you're all dressed up!" Eiji demanded, glomping onto his kohai.

"Itai, Eiji-senpai!" Ryoma winced, trying to push his neko senpai off him.

"Tell us!" Eiji whined as Ryoma successfully pushed him off.

"Yadda!" Ryoma shook his head as he rushed towards the rooms.

"Saa, Echizen. You could at least explain why you were late- we were very worried about you." Fuji said, wearing his usual smile.

"I was doing something." Ryoma said curtly.

"Echizen, 10 laps around the school courts!" Tezuka strictly ordered.

"Hai buchou." And with that, he went inside to the changing rooms.

"That brat. He comes in late and he doesn't even give us an explanation! He can't do that, he can't." Momo mumbled, irritated. He began to march towards the changing rooms where Ryoma had gone in. Eiji followed right behind him as the rest of the regulars watched them.

"Hmm…but I do wonder why Echizen was dressed like that." Oishi admitted, thinking if he should go after his double's partner or not.

"Maybe he had to attend a special occasion?" Kaidoh offered.

"Most likely, his mother bought him those clothes and wanted him to try them on." Inui stated, looking at his notebook.

"Saa, maybe he was on a date?" Fuji suggested, smiling at them. The rest of them turned their gazes at him, looking shocked.

"No way, he's too young!" Oishi said, shaking his head profusingly. The others nodded at this- there was _no way _that the baby of their team was dating anyone. There was only three things that Ryoma would willingly date- tennis, ponta and his cat, Karupin.

"I have to agree with Oishi, Fuji. I don't think Echizen is dating anyone." Kawamura told him sheepishly.

Fuji opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted but two shrieks. The regulars looked up to see Momo and Eiji frantically running towards them, eyes wide open and muttering out what seemed to be gibberish. They skittered to a stop in front of them and panted, trying to catch their breaths.

"Eiji, Momo, what's wrong?" Oishi demanded, patting his double's partner's back as it seemed Eiji was choking on air.

"Oh my god!" Momo managed to spit out, trying to catch his breath.

"O-O-Och…Ochi…bi…..phone….calling….boy…boyfri…" Eiji gasped out, looking at all of them, trying to convey his message with his eyes since he couldn't talk quite yet.

"Oh my god. What we heard….Oh my god!" Momo kept repeating this, shaking his head as if he was trying to comprehend something.

"Fsshhuuuu…Baka Peach- what the hell are you talking about?" Kaidoh asked, looking at the two with wide eyes.

"It's just, we heard…oh my god!" Momo repeated once again. The others just looked at them confused, some starting to get impatient, wanting to know what happened.

"Momoshiro! Kikumaru! Tell us what you heard right now or I'll assign you both to run 20 laps each." Tezuka commanded, starting to feel a headache forming. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"It's Echizen!" Momo answered immediately, not wanting to run extra laps.

"Stupid Momoshiri, we know that much." Kaidoh hissed. They started to argue but Tezuka was able to stop them before it turned into a fight.

"What else happened?" Fuji asked politely, his eyes opened as he looked the two.

"Nya, Fujiko! Well, after Ochibi left to get changed, me and Momo followed him and…"

"_Nya Momo, wait up!" Eiji yelled, running to catch up with his kohai. Momo slowed down his steps and looked at the redhead with wide eyes._

"_Huh? Eiji-senpai, why are you following?" Momo asked, confused. _

_Eiji grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "To join you in spying on Ochibi, of course." Momo returned the grin and they both nodded before making their way towards the changing rooms. As they neared, they decided to peek in from the door so Ryoma wouldn't be able to see them._

_They watched as Ryoma slid off his pants and quickly put his tennis shorts on. When he took off his shirt, Momo and Eiji both gasped. Pink marks could be seen scattered around his chest and neck._

"So Echizen has bug bites? He should put some ointment on them." Oishi interrupted, going into mother hen mode. Ryoma should be taking better care of himself.

"That's what I thought too!" Eiji agreed, nodding. "But…"

"-They weren't bug bites." Momo finished the sentence.

"So what were they?" Inui asked, looking at them intently as he readied himself to write whatever notes he got into his notebook.

"Hmm…" Fuji muttered, assessing the situation. Suddenly a thought hit him and his eyes widened. "You don't mean…" Momo knew what he was thinking and nodded.

"Exactly…"

"_Oh my god! Ochibi's been bitten by bugs!" Eiji exclaimed. "There must have been a lot of mosquitoes. We should tell Oishi so he could put ointment on them!" Eiji started to run off to get him but Momo grabbed the back of his jacket, preventing him from leaving. "Mou Momo, what are you doing?" Eiji pouted at him._

"_Senpai, I'm pretty sure they're not bug bites." Momo said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Eiji just frowned._

"_Then what are they? They look like bites…but they do look a little big to be from a bug…snakes are in the zoo and aliens are in the sky…so the only thing that could make those bites would be-" Eiji suddenly stopped, eyes widening as comprehension struck him. His jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD! THEY'RE HICK-mhhmnnm…" He was interrupted as Momo quickly covered his mouth with his hand._

"_Shh!" Momo hissed, looking to see if Ryoma heard them or not. Eiji also looked and they were both quiet as they saw Ryoma freeze in the middle of putting his shoes on. They watch with bated breaths as Ryoma looked suspiciously in their direction- they were still hidden behind the door. Momo and Eiji were still, not making any sudden moves. Just as Ryoma was about to walk towards them, his cellphone rang._

_Momo and Eiji sighed in relief as they watched Ryoma turn away from them and went to answer his phone. Their relief quickly turned into shock as they saw the expression on Ryoma's face._

The regulars were silent as they listened intently on what happened.

"Are you sure it wasn't a smirk or something?" Kaidoh asked.

"Or maybe a trick of the light perhaps?" Kawamura added. Both Momo and Eiji shook their heads.

"We're positive. There was no cockiness anywhere near that expression…"

_Ryoma was smiling. Not just his usual smirk or condescending lift of the lips, but a truly happy smile was graced upon his face as he looked down at his phone. They watched as Ryoma answered it and spoke._

"_Hi…" Momo and Eiji's jaws dropped at the soft tone in Ryoma's voice. That was something new._

"_I'm fine….No. I didn't make it in time- yeah, I got assigned laps…Heh, it's not your fault….No, it's really my fault- I lost track of time. I'm really happy you invited me to go with you…._That's enough! _" Ryoma said the last two words in English. He wasn't angry though; he just chuckled into his phone, rolling his eyes. _

"_Just forget it ok? I'm running laps no matter whose fault it is…Good…I had a great time and besides, being late to practice is completely worth it if I got to go on a date with you…Really?….Are you sure you don't mind?" The two continued to look on in disbelief as they watched Ryoma blushed slightly at whatever the person on the other line told him. "Che, so…Hmm…Tomorrow? Yeah, I'm free…No, don't bother. I'll go to you- I have errands to run anyway…Yeah….Ok, bye- wait! Um….No, uh…I love you too….Yeah, see you then."_

_Ryoma hung up his phone and smiled down at his phone. Momo and Eiji were silent for a while before they decided to leave, still in a dazed state. A few feet away from the room, the silence finally broke. With a shriek, they both ran towards the others to tell them what they heard._

"And that's what happened." Momo finished as Eiji nodded. The rest of the regulars just looked at them in shock- including Tezuka as his eyes were widened just a bit.

"Echizen is dating someone. Ii data." Inui finally stated, scribbling more notes into his book.

"Apparently so." Fuji said, closing his eyes once again and smiling gently.

"Fsshhuuu…." Kaidoh didn't really know what to say.

"But he's so young!" Oishi cried.

"I think it's fine. It sounds as if he's happy and if he's happy, that's all that matters." Kawamura pointed out.

"Nya, Taka-san's right! Ochibi's happiness is all that matters!" Eiji nodded.

"Ha…young love…" Momo said, grinning at the fun he would have teasing his best friend.

"As long as it doesn't disrupt his tennis practice, he's allowed to do whatever he wants." Tezuka said.

"Fuji! Did you know Echizen was dating someone?" Oishi asked the tensai. He remembered that Fuji suggested this earlier when they were wondering where Ryoma was.

"Nope. I was only teasing- I had no idea I was correct." Fuji admitted.

"But wow…Echizen is dating someone. Who'd ever thought?" Momo said, shaking his head. Even though he saw it with his own eyes, it was still hard to believe.

"Saa…but the real question here is 'Who is Ryoma dating?'" Everyone froze as they thought about exactly _who_ Ryoma was dating.

"What about that coach's daughter? That Ryuzaki girl?" Kawamura suggested.

Momo shook his head. "Can't be. Echizen doesn't give her the time of day- he can't even remember her most times."

"Hm…I don't think it's a girl. I think he's dating a boy, nya." Eiji told them. They are stopped and stared at the redhead.

"Why would you think that, senpai?" Kaidoh asked curiously.

"Well, because I never pictured Ochibi with a girl in the first place. He also seemed like the 'uke' type to me." Eiji explained.

"Eiji!" Oishi scolded, blushing a bit at that. Eiji rolled his eyes.

"It's true. And besides, all those hickey's on him had to be from a guy. I doubt Ochibi would allow a girl to do that to him." Eiji pointed out. The rest nodded; it really did make sense.

"Ok, so Echizen's dating a guy." Momo shrugged- no one was really homophobic and they were just relieved that Ryoma wasn't asexual as they thought him to be. "The question remains- who's Echizen dating?"

"According to data, the person he's dating has to be able to play tennis." Inui said. Everyone nodded at this. "Also, they have to be used to his personality- most people wouldn't be able to stand Echizen's cockiness and indifference." Again, they all nodded. "And finally, whoever's dating Echizen must be strong enough to beat him in tennis. That'll keep Echizen's interest in them."

"Hmm…So what are our options, Inui?" Fuji asked.

"There are four most likely choices. They are Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada and Shiraishi. They fit the descriptions the most." Inui stated.

"I think it's Atobe- he's good in tennis, has a cocky personality that totally matches Echizen's and if he's strong enough to beat Buchou, then he's strong enough to beat Echizen too." Momo pointed out.

"I think it's Yukimura, nya." Eiji said. "He's good in tennis too, his gentle personality could calm Ochibi and his yips tennis could beat him too. And Sanada! He's also good in tennis, his expressionless personality matches Ochibi's too and he actually did beat Ochibi in a match- Ochibi will be interested enough to have rematches with him!"

"It could also be Shiraishi." Fuji said, thinking about it. "He's a wild card, but he definitely fit's the description. Also, I remember the way Echizen looked during my match with him- he had such an intense expression on his face as he looked at Shitenhouji's captain."

"Hm…So as I could tell, Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada and Shirashi each have different qualities in them and they all equally have the chance to be Echizen's boyfriend. Exactly 24% chance each." Inui commented.

"Doesn't that equal only 96% What about the remaining 4%?" Kawamura asked.

"The 4% is for anyone other than the four choices." Inui explained.

"Since Ochibi has a date tomorrow, I think we should follow him and find out who's he dating!" Eiji suggested happily.

"That's a good idea Kikumaru-senpai!" Momo agreed.

"Eto, I don't think we should do that." Kawamura told them. "I don't think it's any of our business to pry into Echizen's personal life."

"Mou, Taka-san's no fun." Eiji pouted.

"I agree with Taka-san. We should leave Echizen alone." Oishi agreed, nodding. Eiji pouted at him too.

"But remember the hickey's that Momo and Eiji said were on him? What if Echizen's boyfriend was doing mature stuff with him?" Fuji pointed out. Oishi's eyes widened at this.

"We need to go tomorrow to find out who Echizen's boyfriend is!" Oishi yelled. "We need to have a stern talk to him and make sure he isn't doing…_things_ to Echizen!"

"Yeah! Ochibi's too young to do ecchi things with anyone." Eiji nodded, eyes wide at the possibility that his Ochibi might have had his innocence taken away already.

"Saa…we definitely need to let his boyfriend know that he can't defile our sweet kohai without our permission." Fuji said in a too sweet voice, eyes opened and wearing a bit of a sadistic smile on his face.

"This is a good chance to collect data on Echizen. I'm going." Inui muttered, thinking about all the data he would be getting tomorrow.

"So me, Momo, Oishi, Fujiko and Inui will be going tomorrow. What about you three?" Eiji asked.

"Gomen, minna. I have to work at the sushi shop tomorrow- I'll be too busy." Kawamura apologized.

"I'm not going. I don't want to waste my time in doing something like this. Echizen's private life isn't anything of my business." Kaidoh exclaimed.

"I'm busy." Tezuka merely said.

Eiji stuck his tongue out at them. "Party poopers."

"Anyway, so the five of us will be going tomorrow to find out who Echizen's boyfriend is, ne?" Fuji asked.

"Hai!" They all nodded. They were all looking forward to tomorrow, each of them with the same thing in mind.

Who's Ryoma dating?

* * *

_A/N: Whooo….Finally done with part 1 of 3 of this story. I have to confess- I had a hard time choosing who Ryoma's boyfriend would be. So I played the Japanese Ladder Game and let fate decide. When I saw who it was, I was like-_O_O…XD_…Hehehe…If you guys complain in the end about who his lover is, don't blame me- BLAME FATE._

_Anyway, who's Ryoma's lover? Is it Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada, Shiraishi or someone else? Please leave a review telling me who you think it is. Thank you*_


	2. Spying

_**A/N: Okay, I seriously need to update my other story, On A Rainy Day, soon… But when I got 18 reviews for this story (and it's only just **_**one**_** chapter) well…How could I **_**not**_** update it? And it's only been a week since I uploaded it. You guys are just….AMAZING! Just…wow, thank you so much so enjoying it! Here's the next chapter!**_

***This chapter was getting too long so I had to spilt it into 2. So instead of this story having only 3 chapters, it will now have 4 chapters. Thank you~**

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! **_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Spying_

_At the Echizen Residence…_

"Really? Are you sure?…Che, senpai-tachi are so nosy…yeah, thanks for informing me…yup, ok, bye." Ryoma hung up the phone and leaned against his pillows, slowly stroking Karupin's fur. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about what to do now.

Apparently, his senpai-tachi overheard his phone call in the changing rooms earlier that day and found out that he was dating someone. He didn't care if they knew or not- he wasn't ashamed of his relationship or anything- but he did want to pay them back a bit for spying on him. A sudden idea formed in his head and he quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end asked.

"It's me." Ryoma said, his voice softening a bit. 'Che' he thought, 'Only this guy can make me sound like such a girl. At least it's just between us and no one else.'

"Ryoma, Good evening. Did you want something?" The voice asked, sounding curious.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that senpai-tachi found out about us…no, two of them were spying on me while I was talking to you earlier and they told the rest…yup, they _should_ mind their own business." Ryoma agreed, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, they're planning on spying on me tomorrow to find out who I'm dating…no, I don't care if they find out but I do want to have a little fun beforehand…heh, of course…so I'm gonna be a little late to our date- let's have it at 5pm okay?…Good, I'm planning on going to some places tomorrow…where am I going?" Ryoma stopped and narrowed his eyes, a devious smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm going to pay a visit to Hyoutei, Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji tomorrow."

_The next morning…_

Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Fuji and Inui all gathered outside of the Echizen residence, hiding behind some poles so no one would see them.

"Nya, Momo do you see him?" Eiji asked, craning his head around Oishi so he could get a view of the temple.

"Nah, Echizen's probably still inside. I can see his dad though." Momo pointed out to the black robed monk laying in front of the door for some reason, scratching himself as he read.

"Is that an…ecchi magazine?" Eiji asked and they all sweat dropped as Nanjiroh let out a stifled chuckle, turning the page of his lewd magazine.

"So the plan is to stalk Echizen and when we see him with his boyfriend, we'll ambush the both of them?" Fuji asked, rubbing his hands for heat. It was around fall time and though it wasn't snowing, the weather was very cold out.

"That's not it, Fuji." Oishi said frantically.

"Mou, Fujiko, You make us sound like perverts!" Eiji accused, pouting at his giggling friend. "We're not _stalking_ them. We are _spying_ on them."

"Eiji, I don't think that's any better…" Oishi told him gently.

"We are merely observing them and after we discover who Echizen's boyfriend is, we will merely have a little chat with them." Inui said, swiping his hand across his glasses to clear out the fog forming on them.

"Um, Inui-senpai. Why don't you just take off your glasses and wipe them like other people do." Momo asked.

Inui just looked at him for a moment before replying with, "Impossible", and continued swiping at his glasses.

"Hai…where is Och- Ochibi! There he is!" Eiji announced excitedly, pointing at the small figure opening the door.

"Itai! Oi gaki, is this how you treat your father?" Nanjiroh whined as Ryoma shoved the door open, hitting the samurai's back _very_ hard.

"What are you even doing here oyaji? You're blocking the way." Ryoma replied, stepping over his dad. The regulars whispered 'kawaii' when they saw Ryoma's outfit. He wore a grey sweater that looked slightly large on him and loose black jeans. He wrapped his black scarf tighter around him as he looked up at the sky.

"Heh, going on a date huh?" Nanjiroh asked- well, more like stated- as his eyes raked over Ryoma's clothes.

"None of your business." Ryoma answered back, pulling his hat slightly down to hide the hint of a blush that was appearing.

"You're my son so what's your business, is my business too." Nanjiroh said cheekily. "Besides, I already said that I approved of that boyfriend or yours so no need to be shy with me. What base are you guys on? Is it second base, third base…or did you get a _homerun_?" Nanjiroh teased as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, pulling his son into a headlock.

"So this confirms that Echizen has, indeed, a boyfriend." Inui nodded, writing it down in his notebook.

"Itai! Let go, Oyaji!" Ryoma shouted, trying to shove his father off him.

"No can do, Seishounen! Spill it now!" Nanjiroh sang out, tightening his grip. "Ryoma and- YEOUCH! You brat!" he cried as Ryoma elbowed him in the stomach.

"Che, mada mada dane Oyaji." Ryoma smirked, walking away.

Nanjiroh looked on sourly as his son walked away. Sighing, he grabbed his magazine and started to head inside. But before closing the door behind him, he paused and looked behind him, smirking in the Seigaku regular's direction. "Have fun going to HYOTEI today!" With that, he chuckled as he shut the door.

"Do you think Ryoma's dad knew we were hiding here the whole time?" Momo asked, all of them looking wide-eyed at each other.

"98% that is correct. It explains why he was lying down outside their doorway in this cool weather." Inui answered.

"Hoi! Minna, Ochibi's getting away!" Eiji pointed at the retreating back of their freshman. The regulars quickly got up and started to trail behind him.

"So Echizen's boyfriend is Atobe?" Momo asked, ducking behind a wall as Ryoma paused in front of a soda machine.

"Saa, there's a chance since he's heading towards Hyoutei right now." Fuji said, smiling serenely.

"I think we should just wait and see before making any assumptions." Oishi suggested, they all nodded and followed Ryoma all the way to a bus station.

Yes, they were indeed on their way to Hyoutei.

_At Hyoutei…_

"What is Seigaku doing here?" Gakuto asked Hiyoshi, They stared as the Seigaku regulars hid behind the stands.

"No clue." Hiyoshi answered, walking up to them. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ah! Hiyoshi-san, shh!" Eiji shushed, trying not to be caught from his hiding place.

"Why are you all in Hyoutei?" Shishido asked as he and Ootori walked up to them as well.

"Shh! We're trying to spy on someone!" Momo whispered, angry that they might get caught.

"Ah…Shishido-senpai, I think they're looking out for Echizen-san." Ootori replied politely. They all looked at where Ryoma was. He and Atobe were talking to one another in a tennis court away from their teammates. They seem to be talking deeply about something so they didn't notice others were looking at the two.

"Hmm, why are you stalking him?" Gakuto asked curiously.

"We're not stalking, we're spying!" Eiji argued.

"As if that makes it any better." Gakuto snorted.

"Anyway, why are you all spying on Echizen?" Oshitari asked, joining in the conversation.

"Yesterday, we overheard Echizen talking on the phone and found out that he was dating someone. Apparently, he's going on a date today with his mysterious boyfriend so we decided to follow him to find out who the boyfriend is." Fuji informed them.

"I don't think you should spy on Echizen." Ootori said gently.

"Yeah, it's rude to pry into the brat's love life." Shishido pointed out.

"We're only doing it to protect Ochibi's innocence, nya!" Eiji said.

"Anyway, I doubt that Atobe is dating Echizen." Oshitari said. "This is Atobe we're talking about. If he was dating anyone- boy or girl- we would be the first to know."

Shishido snorted. "Yeah, he'd probably brag about it till our ears bled."

"Senpai!" Ootori reprimanded.

"It's true, Choutaro." Shishido insisted.

"Anyway, you should just ask Atobe himself- look, they're done talking and Echizen's walking away." Oshitari pointed towards their captain's direction and Echizen was walking away.

"Gyaa! We're losing sight of Echizen!" Momo gasped as they tried to follow him.

"Halt!" They all stopped at the loud command. They turned and saw Atobe striding towards them, lifting an eyebrow at the sight of the Seigaku regulars.

"And why is Seigaku here an Hyoutei's tennis courts, ahn? Ore-sama does not remember inviting you to come here." Atobe said, crossing his arms as he stood in front of him.

"Never mind that! We're losing Ochibi!" Eiji cried.

"Calm down you plebeians. He told Ore-sama that he was going to get a drink and then go to have lunch." Atobe informed.

"Saa, is that so?" Fuji asked, opening his eyes to revealing the shocking blue orbs. "And why was he here in the first place?"

"Hoi! Hoi! You better not hurt Ochibi or else, nya!" Eiji threatened.

"That's right, yo! You better treat him nice, na." Momo joined in.

"Please care for our Echizen- we will place him in your hands now." Oishi told Atobe, bowing slightly. "And he's just a young boy so please don't be too…he's not yet old enough to do _mature_ things yet."

"It sounds like you're giving him away for marriage, Oishi." Fuji pointed out, chuckling.

"What are they talking about?" Atobe asked his teammates, looking confused.

"They think that you're dating Echizen." Jirou yawned. He had overheard their conversation as he slept at a bench nearby. Atobe had a disgusted look on his face as he heard this.

"Ore-sama is not dating that brat." he said, shaking his head at the thought. "Ore-sama can do way better than _that_!"

"And what's wrong with Ochibi, nya?" Eiji asked, offended.

"Wait, so you're not dating Echizen?" Momo asked.

"Of course not." Atobe answered, waving his hand. The Seigaku regulars looked confused.

"So why was he here in the first place?" Inui asked, looking at the Hyoutei captain.

"Hmph. He just came to drop something off. Apparently your coach asked him to give our coach a package. Since our coach isn't here, he gave it to Ore-sama instead." Atobe told them. They all nodded their heads at this information.

"How can we be sure that you're not dating Ochibi?" Eiji asked suspiciously.

"Again, why would Ore-sama lower himself to be that brat's boyfriend, ahn?" Atobe pointed out.

"Ah-ha! How do you know it's a _boyfriend_?" Momo pointed out in triumph.

"Because…" Atobe started off; then he smirked. "Ore-sama already knows who it is." Everyone- including the Hyoutei regulars- dropped their jaws at this.

"Tell us!" Eiji yelled, tugging on Atobe's jacket.

Atobe swatted him away and readjusted his jacket. "Ore-sama will not. Ore-sama has been sworn to secrecy and Ore-sama does not break his promises."

"Hmph." Eiji pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can't you bend the rules just a little bit?" Momo pleaded.

"Fine, Ore-sama supposes that he can give you all a _clue_ about his boyfriend." Atobe amended. "But after that, you all must leave these courts."

"Ooh- a hint! Okay, we'll leave. Just tell us! " Eiji agreed excitedly.

"Okay. The clue about Echizen's boyfriend is: His name's starts with a 'S'." Atobe told them. As he started to walk away, he turned back to them slightly and added, "Now that you have your clue, please leave Ore-sama's courts. Unlike you, Hyoutei has practice to continue with. And if you're wondering, Echizen said that he was going to have his lunch at some sushi place."

"Ah, okay. Arigato Atobe-san!" Oishi thanked, hustling the Seigaku regulars towards the exit.

"Sushi place? 100% that he's heading towards Kawamura's restaurant." Inui said.

"Then let's go!" Eiji cheered, rushing outside.

As Seigaku left, the Hyoutei regulars looked at their captain. "So Atobe, you know who Echizen's boyfriend is?" Shishido asked.

"Of course. Ore-sama knows everything." Atobe stated arrogantly.

"How did you find out, Atobe-san?" Ootori asked.

"Ore-sama saw them together in one of those fast food restaurants. Of course, I was just passing by with my limo, but those two were recognizable." Atobe said.

"So, who is he dating?" Oshitari asked, curious to know who the tennis prodigy's boyfriend was.

Atobe merely smirked.

_At Kawamura's Restaurant…_

"So, his name starts with a 'S', huh?" Momo said, stuffing an anago sushi into his mouth. The regulars were sitting a table, far enough from Ryoma's line of vision but close enough so they could see him. Their table was also clouded slightly into the dark corners of the restaurant, making it even harder to notice them.

"Yup. That means he's either dating Sanada or Shiraishi, right?" Eiji asked, popping a piece of wasabi sushi in his mouth. "Gyaa! Fujiko, how did your sushi get onto my plate?" Eiji cried as he guzzled down his coke to extinguish the burning sensation in his mouth.

"Saa, who knows? Maybe it jumped there?" Fuji suggested, chewing on his sushi. Eiji sent him a glare.

"Anyway, it could also be Yukimura as well. His first name is 'Seiichi'." Inui told them, drinking his tea.

"Ah, you're right." Eiji said, remembering that Atobe didn't specifically say if it was the first or last name of the boyfriend.

"And it's possible that it's not just those three. It could also be a person from another tennis team. Like Shinji or Sengoku." Oishi reminded him.

"Nya, you're right! Hai, this is hard." Eiji complained, pouting at his sushi. "It could be anyone- OH MY GOD IT'S HORIO- mmph!" Fuji and Oishi quickly covered his mouth and looked in Ryoma's direction. Thankfully, the capped teen didn't hear them and continued talking to Kawamura.

"Shh, Eiji-senpai!" Momo hissed.

"Hehe, sorry." Eiji apologized sheepishly. "Anyway, I just figured it out. It's Horio!"

"Nani?" Momo and Oishi both exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, Horio 's first name is 'Satoshi'- that's starts with a 'S'! And he's one of Ochibi's friends!" Eiji pointed out to them. They all thought about it. Horio being Ryoma's boyfriend?

…

"Impossible." They all whispered, shaking their heads at the disturbed image those words had brought.

"Senpai, that's just…_so wrong_." Momo said, looking a bit nauseas at the thought of Horio and Echizen together.

"Yeah, you're right. I think Fujiko's wasabi sushi is getting to me." Eiji admitted.

"Oh, Echizen's leaving." Fuji pointed at the retreating back leaving the restaurant.

"Let's follow them." Inui said and they all nodded, getting up.

"Hello, minna. So you're really following Echizen?" Kawamura asked, as he wiped down the counter. They all stopped to chat with him for a while. Apparently, Ryoma had told Kawamura that he was going to the bus station again but would have to wait awhile before his bus actually arrived.

"Hai. So what did you and Echizen talk about, Taka-san?" Oishi asked politely.

"Ah, he just told me that he had a weird feeling someone was watching him all morning." The regulars sweatdropped at this. "Then he mentioned that he hoped he wouldn't be late to his date because he's been late before-"

"Wait!" Momo interrupted. "Echizen _told _you about his date?" The rest of the regulars watched as Kuwamura turned pale and bit his lip. "Senpai, is part of the reason you didn't want to join us was because you already _knew_ who Echizen was dating?"

Kawamura sighed and nodded. "Hai. Gomen minna. Echizen and his boyfriend would have dates here often and I would usually be the one serving them."

"Mou, Taka-san. You knew and didn't tell us? So mean…" Eiji complained.

"Can you tell us who Echizen is dating?" Inui asked. Kuwamura shook his head.

"Gomen, but I promised that I wouldn't." Kawamura apologized. He looked guiltily as tears started to form in Eiji's eyes as the redhead looked at him, devastated. "But…I guess I can give you all a hint." Eiji brightened at this.

"Yosh! A hint is fine- please tell us!" Eiji said, happy again.

Kawamura smiled and looked at everyone. "All I can say is that Echizen's boyfriend loves Japanese food- it's his favorite." With that, Kawamura bid them goodbye as he had to take another table's order.

As they walked out, they were thinking about what they found out. "So apparently, Echizen's boyfriend is a Japanese food lover." Fuji stated. "Inui, do you know what the other's favorite food is?"

"Of course." Inui responded, flipping open his book. "According to data, Atobe was telling the truth when he said that he wasn't Echizen's boyfriend. His name does not start with a 'S' and his favorite food is roasted beef and pudding- definitely not Japanese. It is also not Shinji- his favorite food is pickles, nor is it Sengoku- his favorite food is fried chicken. There's a chance it could be Yukimura since his favorite food is grilled fish- a Japanese type of food. And also Sanada as well- his favorite is Nameko Mushroom-Miso-Soup and any type of meat. As for Shiraishi…hmm, I don't seem have any data on him about that."

"What about Horio?" Eiji asked. Momo sweatdropped at this.

"Senpai, I thought we agreed that it was impossible for it to be Horio." Momo reminded. Eiji just hushed him and waved for Inui to continue.

"Horio's favorite food is sushi, actually." Inui answered. Eiji's jaw dropped and his eyes widen at this.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. Momo just shook his head.

Oishi calmed his double's partner and said, "So according to Inui, the most possible candidates for Echizen's boyfriend is Yukimura, Sanada and-"

"Horio!" Eiji finished for him.

"No, and _Shiraishi_. Since we don't know what Shiraishi's favorite food is, it could still be him." Oishi told them. Eiji opened his mouth but Momo quickly interrupted him.

"Eiji-senpai, please stop. Echizen is definitely, absolutely NOT dating Ho- Ahh!" Momo yelled at the last part as he accidentally bumped into someone. Momo and the person he bumped into to both crashed to the ground. "Itai! Ahh…gomen ne." Momo apologized, getting up. He started to extend a helping hand to the other person. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you…" Momo's question trailed off as his eyes widened at the person in front of him."

"What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

_* Like I said in the beginning, this chapter was getting too long so I divided it into 2 chapters. So this story will now be 4 chapters long. I'm partly done with chapter 3 so it'll be up in less than a week._

_**So now you have clues on who Ryoma's boyfriend is. Is it Yukimura, Sanada, Shiraishi...Horio? Maybe Atobe was lying and it's indeed him. Or maybe it's SOMEONE ELSE? Saa...who knows. Please leave a review saying who YOU think is Ryoma's boyfriend. And remember, I didn't choose who his boyfriend is- I played a game and let fate decide. So don't complain about it in the end- IT'S FATE'S FAULT!_

_Arigato~_


	3. Stalking

_**A/N: Firstly, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I hit the 40-reviews mark! You guys are all great. And now for some important business that I have to clear up.**_

***Last chapter, I received a review politely asking if I borrowed the plot of this story from another POT story. At first, I was confused because I knew that I didn't copy anything. So I thought about it for a while. I then looked at my favorites list...and then I looked at my story alerts...And I was horrified to find that there was indeed a story with a similar plot. Without knowing, I guess I copied it. I'm truly very sorry and I had no bad intentions. I have already sent a PM to the author (nicki-gurl) telling her about the misunderstanding and how sorry I was. I really was unaware that the plot (that I thought was from me only) came from somewhere else. I'm glad that the plot is the only similar thing though- everything else is different so they are both ****2 COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORIES****. I just really wanted you all to know so there would be no misunderstandings later on. I hope no one here thinks I'm a copy cat or something and can still enjoy this story. Damn my subconscious mind…I'm such an idiot! I hope you all understand and I apologize again. Please keep enjoying my story. I even managed to update a new chapter quicker than I ever had before as an apology. I hope you all enjoy it!**

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! **_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least. And apparently, my subconscious mind borrowed the plot from the amazing writer, ****nicki-gurl****. I dedicate this whole story to you!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Stalking_

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Fshhuuu…Get off my hand first, Baka Peach!" Kaidoh hissed, trying to yank away his hand that was currently underneath Momo's foot.

"Ah, oops! My bad." Momo apologized, quickly stepping off the hand. Kaidoh just continued glaring at him, rubbing his currently red hand.

"Gomen, senpai-tachi. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kaidoh apologized, bowing slightly.

"What about me?" Momo asked in aghast. Kaidoh just glared at him for a moment before looking pointedly at his hand. "Hehe…no need for apologies then." Momo told him sheepishly.

"Saa…Kaidoh, what are you doing here?" Fuji asked, opening his eyes at his kohai. Kaidoh flinched slightly at the intensity of those bright blue orbs.

"I usually jog around this area in my free time." Kaidoh answered, clenching and opening his hand to see if anything was broken or sprained. Oishi went up to him and checked to see if anything was wrong. He told Kaidoh that there was slight bruising, but other than that, everything looked fine.

"So, since you're just running, do you want to join us in stalking Echizen?" Inui asked, writing something about Kaidoh's exercise schedule in his notebook.

"Spying, Inui. _Spying_…" Eiji corrected, stressing out the word.

"No thank you." Kaidoh declined as he started to jog away. But before he could get away, Momo grabbed the neck of his tank top and pulled him back. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Momoshiri?"

"Hold on, we just wanted to see if you want to come- DON'T CALL ME MOMOSHIRI!" Momo yelled, grabbing onto Kaidoh's shirt.

"I'll call you Momoshiri if I want to, Momoshiri!" Kaidoh spat back, also grabbing hold of Momo's shirt. They began to fight with each other, but the rest of the regulars managed to pull them apart.

"Now listen you two. It is not right to fight- you should be ashamed of yourselves!" Oishi scolded. Momo and Kaidoh just sent each other one last dark look before they both turned away from each other, huffing.

"Why don't you want to join us, nya?" Eiji asked Kaidoh, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"One, because I don't want to spend my free time anywhere near Momoshiri here." Kaidoh answered, pointing at Momo as he rolled his eyes. Before Momo could respond to that, Kaidoh continued. "And two, I don't want to see Echizen with his boyfriend anymore than I have-"

"You've seen Ochibi with his boyfriend before?" Eiji interrupted and watched as Kaidoh's eyes widen in horror at his own mistake.

"Fsshhuuu…I have to go now. Excuse me." Kaidoh mumbled, trying to jog away. This time, both Momo and Eiji grabbed onto his tank top.

"Um, Kaidoh. Are you saying that you know who Echizen is dating?" Oishi asked, trying to pry off Eiji's tight hold on Kaidoh. Kaidoh was starting to look blue at the lack of oxygen.

"…Hai, senpai." Kaidoh admitted, not looking any of them in the eye.

"You no good…So the reason why you didn't want to come was because you already knew!" Momo accused, crossing his arms around his chest.

"How did you find out?" Fuji asked. Kaidoh sighed; he always found romantic stuff awkward so he didn't really want to do this.

"I usually train and exercise during my free times. During one of my runs, I saw Echizen and _him_ playing at one of the street tennis courts. Their game was so amazing, they were just so focused on their game…I stopped to watch the whole thing." Kaidoh told them.

"You saw Echizen playing tennis with him? If they were only playing tennis, it doesn't necessarily mean that Echizen is dating him." Inui pointed out to him.

"Ah, no…Well, there was more to it than that." Kaidoh again sighed, a little aggravated. He _really_ didn't want to do this. "After their match, they both went to the benches to drink some water- well, the guy drank water, Echizen had Ponta. I was about to jog away, but I stopped when the guy grabbed Echizen's wrist and pulled him down for a k-k-k….ki…." Kaidoh stuttered at the last bit, unable to say the word.

"Kiss?" Fuji suggested, smiling his usual smile at him. Kaidoh, blushing, just nodded his head.

"Well, they are definitely dating." Momo breathed out, crouching on the floor. He was still annoyed that Kaidoh, of all people, knew who Echizen's boyfriend was and he himself didn't. Wasn't _he _Echizen's best friend?

"Tell us who he is!" Eiji commanded. He was too impatient to ask questions anymore.

"Gomen, Eiji-senpai. But I can't." Kaidoh apologized.

"WHY?" Eiji wailed, tugging on Kaidoh's arm.

"Because, when I saw those two…do _that_, I couldn't move. I just stood there, staring. They eventually saw me and made me promise to not tell anyone- especially their teammates. They didn't want to make a big fuss about it." Kaidoh explained.

"Hmph. No fair." Eiji pouted. He then brightened up as he thought of something. "Why don't you give us a hint or something?"

"I'm not sure…" Kaidoh said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, both Atobe and Taka-san gave us clues about the mysterious boyfriend." Fuji assured him. Kaidoh nodded and thought about what to say.

"Um, they both like tennis." He said. Everyone facepalmed at this.

"We already know that already, Mamushi!" Momo snorted, rolling his eyes. Before another fight could start, Oishi quickly intervened.

"Ah, Kaidoh. Can you give us another hint? Something less…general?" Oishi asked politely.

"Okay. And um, they have the same sportswear, I guess." Kaidoh slowly spoke out.

"What does that mean?" Eiji asked as everyone looked confused. Same sportswear?

"Maybe it's like the same tennis brand?" Oishi suggested. Inui shook his head.

"It can't be that. Echizen's tennis clothes and equipment are bought from the US. None of the tennis players here own Fila brands. And Echizen's racket is one of a kind, so it can't be that either." Inui informed them.

"Hmm…Yo, Viper. Can you give us another- hey! Where the hell did he go?" Momo exclaimed, looking around.

"Ah- there!" Eiji pointed at Kaidoh's retreating back, getting smaller as he ran away from all of them.

"Why that no good Mamushi…." Momo muttered, narrowing his eyes at the retreating figure.

"It's okay Momo- he gave us a hint about Echizen's boyfriend anyway." Oishi reassured him.

"But what does it mean? Sportswear? No one has the same sportswear as Echizen." Momo said, frowning.

"AH! Maybe he meant that Ochibi's boyfriend has the same clothes as him- as in the same _uniform_!" Eiji said excitedly. Everyone froze as that.

"But…But that would mean that Echizen's boyfriend would be…_one of us_." Momo said slowly. They all looked at each other suspiciously trying to see which one of them was the culprit. They knew it wasn't Kawamura nor Kaidoh since they had decent alibi's…so it _had_ to be one of them.

"But that doesn't make sense. If one of us were the boyfriend, why would they be here searching for who Echizen's boyfriend was?" Oishi asked, confused. Eiji paused and then narrowed his eyes at his double's partner.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell us…Oishi _Shuichiro_!" Eiji said in an accusing voice. Oishi's eyes were as wide as saucers at this.

"What?" He squeaked as everyone turned towards him.

"Ii data." Inui said, writing data in his notebook.

"Don't think that you're off the hook just yet…Inui _Sadaharu_!" Eiji shouted. Everyone turned their gazes to Inui as the data man dropped his pen in shock.

"Inui-senpai…Oishi-senpai…" Momo trailed off, loss for words. But the accused men shook their heads vigorously.

"I'm not dating Echizen!" Oishi told them quickly.

"Me neither." Inui added, denying the accusation.

"And how do we know that? Oishi…how _could_ you! I thought we were best friends who told each other _everything_!" Eiji wailed, devastated that his close friend kept this secret from him.

"But I'm really not dating Echizen!" Oishi repeated, trying to console the redhead.

"Likely story." Eiji huffed, turning away from him.

"What's your favorite food then, senpai?" Momo asked as Eiji continued to ignore Oishi's pleads.

"Ah, it's shish kebabs, clam soup and pears." Oishi told them. Eiji froze and looked at him, hope shining in his eyes.

"None of those foods are Japanese." Eiji stated. Oishi nodded. "So you're not dating Ochibi?" He asked. Oishi shook his head. "You sure?" He asked again. Oishi nodded. Eiji's frown soon turned into a wide smile as he immediately glomped onto his double's partner. "Oh, Oishi! It really isn't you. I can't believe I doubted you for a second there!"

"It's okay, Eiji." Oishi chuckled, patting his partner's back.

"I guess it's not Inui-senpai neither. His favorite fruit is durian and that's not Japanese either." Momo pointed out.

"That's not his favorite food! Inui's favorite food is Italian soup noodles!" Eiji argued, as he got off of Oishi.

"No it's not! Why would Inui-senpai's favorite food be something as fancy as _Italian_ soup noodles?" Momo argued back.

"Why would Inui's favorite food be some smelly fruit?" Eiji retorted back, glaring at Momo.

"He makes those nasty special drinks on daily basis- it make perfect sense for his favorite food to be a smelly fruit!" Momo spat back, also glaring at Eiji.

"Inui's favorite food is Italian soup noodles and that's that! You should respect your senpai!" Eiji shouted, getting closer to Momo.

"His favorite food is durian and you should respect your kohai, senpai!" Momo snapped, grinding his forehead _hard_ against Eiji's.

"Grr…" They both growled at each other. Neither of them would back down.

"Okay, okay. I think it's safe to say that Inui is definitely not Echizen's boyfriend." Oishi cut in, stopping the argument. Inui sighed in relief as his name was cleared.

Eiji stopped glaring as a thought hit him. "It's Horio!"

"Oh no, not this again." Momo said, rolling his eyes.

"But he's also on the tennis team! And remember that time when Ochibi was late to his match? Horio had to fill in for him so he wore his uniform. And there are times where Horio would get copies of Ochibi's sportswear just so he could try to be as good as Ochibi!" Eiji told him. Momo frowned as he thought about it. The scary part?

It made sense.

"Saa…that is interesting." Fuji commented, clearly enjoying the conversation. Momo and Eiji both stopped and looked wide-eyed at the tensai.

"Fuji _Syuusuke_." They both whispered simultaneously. Inui and Oishi also looked in shock at Fuji.

"Um, Fuji. Can you please tell us what your favorite food is?" Oishi politely asked, also looking suspiciously at Fuji.

"It's apples, Cajun food and spicy ramen." Fuji answered.

Eiji's jaw dropped. "Ah-ha! Spicy ramen is Japanese!"

"Fuji-senpai…" Momo said, still looking at the tensai in shock.

"Fuji, are you dating Echizen?" Inui asked, readying his pen above his notebook to jot down any notes.

"No, I am not." Fuji said, his serene smile unchanging on his face.

"And how can you prove that?" Momo asked, eyes narrowing on his senpai.

"I can't." Fuji merely responded. "All I can say is that I'm not dating him."

"Hmm…We're keeping an eye on you Fujiko." Eiji warned. Fuji just continued to smile, saying nothing more.

"Um, minna? Echizen's bus arrived." Oishi informed them, pointing at the bus station. They all hurried, making sure Ryoma wouldn't spot them.

"I wondered where he's going this time?" Momo muttered as they made their way to the bus.

"Kanagawa. So we're probably on our way to Rikkaidai." Fuji answered. Eiji paused and looked at him.

"And how do you know that, nya?" Eiji asked. There was no location names visible in the bus station, only numbers. The name of their location was on the front of the bus and they were currently still behind it- there was no way Fuji could have known their upcoming location.

"Wild guess." Fuji merely said. Momo, Eiji, Oishi and Inui looked at the tensai suspiciously.

Something was definitely up with him.

_At Rikkaidai…_

"It's definitely Yukimura." Momo whispered. The Seigaku regulars were hiding behind some of the stands, watching as Ryoma was speaking to Yukimura and Sanada.

"No, it's Sanada." Eiji shook his head, observing the three. The Seigaku regulars paid no attention to the looks and stares they were receiving from the rest of the Rikkaidai team.

"How can you say that. It's obvious it's Yukimura." Momo argued.

"No, it's definitely Sanada. Just look at him with Ochibi! They look great together!" Eiji pointed out.

"Yukimura matches Echizen better." Momo insisted.

"No he doesn't. Besides, Sanada can handle Ryoma's personality much better, nya!"

"So can Yukimura! Yukimura is the tennis captain and not just the _vice_-captain."

"Mou, that doesn't mean anything!"

"It's mean's everything! Besides, seeing Sanada and Echizen together is like seeing a father with his son- it's like looking at a shotacon!"

"Yukimura with Ochibi is worse! It's like seeing a _mother_ and her son together. That's even _more _wrong!"

"At least Yukimura looks better than Sanada!"

"No, he doesn't. Yukimura can barely even be considered a 'he'! He's looks like a woman!"

"Nuh-uh! He just has feminine traits…but the rest is all male! His looks match perfectly with Echizen's girly looks."

"It's because Ochibi looks like a girl that he needs to date someone more masculine. If he dates Yukimura, it's like looking at a lesbian couple!"

"And you think Sanada is masculine enough?"

"Of course he is! He's the epitome of masculinity! Look at those manly legs, those thick arms, that chiseled face and….Nani?"

"…Do you have a crush on Sanada or something?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Shh…senpai, you're going to get us caught! If you don't like him, then why are you describing him like a lovesick girl?"

"I was just pointing out his good parts! There's no way I'd be in love with that stern rock!"

"Could have fooled me…"

"What is Seigaku doing here?" Marui asked Jackal, blowing a bubble of his strawberry flavored gum. Jackal merely shrugged, not knowing the answer neither. They had both just finished their game and just noticed Seigaku was there.

"Apparently, Momoshiro and Kikumaru are checking out our Buchou and Fukubuchou." Niou replied, grinning as he and Yagyuu made their way towards them.

"WE ARE NOT!" Momo and Eiji both yelled (but not too loudly so Ryoma wouldn't hear them).

"Then what are you doing here? Are you spying on us?" Akaya asked, frowning at them.

"96.7% chance that they are spying, but not on us. Most likely it's Echizen that they are after." Yanagi told them, also joining in.

"Right as usual, Professor." Inui nodded.

"Thank you, Doc." Yanagi said.

"So you're stalking Echizen?" Yagyuu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eiji shook his head. "We're not stalking, we're-"

"Eiji-senpai, spying and stalking are just the same- they're both equally as bad." Momo told him. Oishi and Fuji then took turns telling the Rikkai regulars about everything that happened.

"Ah, so the brat's dating someone and you guys are trying to find out who it is?" Akaya questioned after hearing the whole story. "And you guys think it's Yukimura-buchou or Sanada-fukubuchou."

"Or Shiraishi." Fuji added.

"I don't think Buchou or fukubuchou is dating the brat." Akaya said. "I think Buchou deserves someone better than your brat."

"And Sanada is kinda dense about things involving romance." Marui added. "He would need an intervention in order for him to open that rock-hard heart of his. It's impossible."

"I don't think you should be getting involved in your kohai's love affairs." Yagyuu told them.

"Yeah, that's really kinda bad." Marui nodded.

"This is for his own good! We need to make sure that Ochibi's boyfriend is treating him right!" Eiji insisted.

"It's more like you're all just being too nosy." Niou said. His eyes moved to the side and he smirked. "Looks like Echizen's leaving now." Everyone quickly turned and saw that Ryoma was indeed leaving. But what made their eyes widen was that Yukimura and Sanada was now heading towards their way.

"Hmm…what brings Seigaku here?" Yukimura asked, smiling at all of them. Sanada on the other hand, was glaring at them all.

"You're dating Ochibi, aren't you?" Eiji accused. Everyone sweatdropped at his straightforwardness.

Yukimura merely chuckled. "What's this about Echizen's boyfriend?"

"Ah-ha! So you know that Echizen has a _boyfriend_! So it's either you or Sanada that is dating him, or you know who Echizen's dating." Momo exclaimed.

"Both Sanada and I know who Boya's dating. Isn't that right, Sanada?" Yukimura asked his vice captain, unaware of the looks the Seigaku regulars were giving the both of them.

"Hmph." Sanada merely grunted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Tell us!" Eiji asked- well, more like demanded. He was getting impatient that all these people knew who Echizen was dating, but wouldn't tell them.

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed." Yukimura answered, looking apologetic.

"What about you Sanada?" Eiji asked, making pleading eyes into the stern face of Rikkaidai's fukubuchou. "Please, please, PLEASE?"

"TARUNDORU! Whatever is Echizen's business is none of your concern- any of yours. Now leave these tennis courts at once- your disrupting practice!" Sanada commanded.

"Sanada's right. We're in the middle of training and shouldn't be disturbed." Yukimura apologized as the both of them began to turn away.

"Wait! Can't you at least give us a hint about Echizen's boyfriend?" Momo pleaded, causing the two players to pause in their leave. They turned back and faced them.

"Alright then." Yukimura agreed. "All I can tell you is that his boyfriend knows how to dicipline him well."

"…He's taller than Echizen." Sanada muttered. He pulled down his black cap and looked at the clock. It's was time for laps to begin.

"Okay, then. Now that you have your hints, I hope you can figure out who Echizen is dating. Good luck." Yukimura nodded. "Oh, and Boya is headed towards the subway right now- he's planning to go to the Kansai region to pay Shitenhouji a little visit. You better hurry- if you miss that train, you'll have to wait an hour for another one to come."

The Seigaku regulars quickly thanked the Rikkai captain and made a run to the exit. "Ah, Fuji. One moment please." Yukimura quickly said. Fuji stopped and looked at Yukimura questioning. "Out of curiosity, when do you plan to tell them?"

Fuji merely smiled, but opened his eyes to reveal his sharp blue orbs. They glittered mischievously at the Rikkai captain.

"Soon."

_At the Subway…_

"We almost didn't make it." Oishi panted as they all waiting for their train to come.

"Yeah, thank god they didn't run out of tickets." Momo agreed. They had just gotten the last tickets and were now trying to catch their breaths.

"So Echizen's boyfriend is both good in discipline and is taller than he is." Inui said, writing it down in his notebook. "Based on data, the boyfriend still has an even chance of being either Yukimura, Sanada or Shiraishi."

"But why Yukimura and Sanada? We just saw them and they told us they weren't dating Echizen." Oishi replied, confused.

"No, technically they didn't deny being Echizen's boyfriend. They avoided the question and instead told us that they knew who it was. It can still be one of them." Inui reminded him.

"Oh my god!" Eiji suddenly said, eyes wide.

"What is it Eiji? Did you figure out who Echizen is dating?" Oishi asked excitedly.

"No, but Ochibi's boyfriend couldn't possibly be Horio- Horio can't order Ochibi to do anything and they're both the same height. Horio is definitely _not_ Ochibi's boyfriend!" Eiji told them.

"Senpai, we never thought it was Horio to begin with." Momo reminded him.

"Hmph. At least we have it confirmed now." Eiji pouted, crossing his arms against his chest. He suddenly dropped his arms as something caught his eyes. Pointing a finger, he said, "Minna- look! Isn't that…isn't that Tezuka?"

Everyone followed the direction he pointed at and saw that it was Tezuka. But what surprised them was that he was talking to Ryoma. They both stood in front of a bookstore, looking to be having a conversation.

"What is Buchou doing here? And talking to Echizen, no less?" Momo wondered, looking at the pair, confused.

"Maybe he's Echizen's boyfriend?" Fuji suggested, smiling at the shock on his friends' faces.

"That would be…just impossible, Fujiko!" Eiji shook his head. "That's even more impossible than Ochibi being with Horio!"

"Nothing is more impossible than that, Eiji-senpai." Momo said, shuddering at the mental image that came up.

"Anyway, they're right Fuji. Tezuka wouldn't date Echizen." Oishi told him. "Echizen's Tezuka's kohai. His pillar of support. He's like a mentor to Echizen!"

"Actually, it's not completely illogical." Inui said. Everyone looked towards him. "According to data, it would make sense. Tezuka knows Echizen more than Yukimura, Sanada and Shiraishi does. And Echizen respects Tezuka the most out of anyone. And although his name does not start with a 'S', he matches the other clues perfectly. His favorite food is grilled eel with special sauce over it- a Japanese dish, he wears the same tennis uniform as Echizen, and can discipline and is taller than Echizen as well." Everyone thought about this; Inui did make sense. But it was hard for them all to comprehend their captain could be dating their young tennis prodigy.

Momo shook his head. "Ahh…I still don't think-"

"Hoi! Hoi! Look, LOOK!" Eiji yelled, jumping up and down and frantically pointing at something. The others quickly looked and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Tezuka was now holding Ryoma up, his arm secured tightly against Ryoma's waist. Ryoma's arms wounded around Tezuka's shoulders, gripping them tightly. Ryoma and Tezuka's faces were both very close and they both had intense expressions on their faces as they looked at each other. And all the Seigaku regulars could do was watch the couple and think,

"Echizen is dating Tezuka?"

* * *

**_*First things first, Please check out the poll on my profile. Since this story is ending soon, I would like your help on choosing what POT plot I should do for my next fanfic. (Don't worry, I'll finish "On A Rainy Day" first XD.)_**

_** So Ryoma is dating Tezuka...or IS HE? Maybe it's just a misunderstanding? Is Ryoma dating Yukimura, Sanada, Shiraishi...or is it someone else? And what is up with Fuji? Is he the one who's really dating Ryoma? The only thing for sure is- HORIO IS DEFINITELY NOT DATING RYOMA! It'd be a cold day in hell before I let that happen *shudders*. It was funny to read all your reviews though- I laughed my a** off!_

_***Please leave a review because this is your last chance to guess who Ryoma's boyfriend is. I'll congratulate the ones who got it right in the last and final chapter (Reviews with more than one guess will not be counted. So put only ONE name). Thank you~_


	4. Shock

_**A/N: HI. I'M NOT DEAD :) I'm SO SORRY this is late- I'm a 3**__**rd**__** year nursing student and this is my busiest year. And no offense- I value my schooling more than writing fanfics (if I don't graduate college, I won't be able to write anything cause my parents would have already strangled me to death). But whatever vacant time I have between classes and my hospital shifts, I make sure to write some part of this chapter. And slowly but surely, here it is! This is NOT the final chapter- this is all I have finished so far, but I thought this would be good enough since you guys have waited long enough. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE THE LAST ONE.**_

_**And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! At this rate, I might hit the 100-review mark. I really enjoy reading all your reviews- they make me smile and laugh insanely. **_

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! **_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least. And apparently, my subconscious mind borrowed the plot from the amazing writer, ****nicki-gurl****. I dedicate this whole story to you!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Shock_

"I can't believe Tezuka is dating Ochibi." Eiji muttered, still in shock at the scene. None of the regulars could take their eyes off of the two. Ryoma was now out of Tezuka's arms and they were talking to each other once again.

"But…it's impossible! This is Buchou we are talking about!" Momo cried, unable to comprehend what his eyes saw just moments ago.

"Momoshiro is right. It's definitely not Tezuka." Inui said. Everyone paused and looked at the data master.

"Are you sure, Inui?" Oishi said, looking back at where Tezuka and Ryoma stood talking.

"100%. It's impossible because of the phone call- Tezuka was with us when Eiji and Momoshiro were spying on Echizen. There is no way he could have been there for the call when he was around us the entire time." Inui reminded them. They all sighed as it made total sense.

"Thank god Buchou isn't dating Echizen!" Momo sighed in relief. "I'm not sure how I could face Buchou in the future knowing that he was dating Echizen."

"Nya, that's right!" Eiji nodded. "Also, I was planning on threatening Ochibi's boyfriend to make sure he treats Ochibi right. How could I threaten Tezuka if it was him?" Momo and Eiji shuddered at the laps they would surely be given if they talked to Tezuka like that.

"If Echizen isn't dating Tezuka, then why was he in his arms just now?" Fuji asked angrily. As soon as he saw those two hugging, the tensai's eyes opened immediately, his blue orbs glittering dangerously.

"I'm not too sure." Inui answered, backing away slowly from the murderous aura that was seeping out of Fuji. "Why don't we ask him ourselves?" He pointed at Ryoma, who was now walking away.

"Let's go, nya!" Eiji shouted as all of them made their way towards their buchou.

"Tezuka, wait!" Oishi yelled as they got closer to him. Tezuka, who was walking away, paused in mid-step and looked at them. Other than the slight widening of his eyes, his facial expression stayed the same.

"Minna, what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked as they stopped in front in front of him.

"Don't you remember? We're spying on Ochibi, nya!" Eiji answered, trying to spot Ryoma so he wouldn't lose track of him. He nodded in satisfaction when he found the tennis prodigy buying some snacks from the vending machines.

"Most importantly, what are you doing here Tezuka?" Fuji asked, his tone slightly hard. Tezuka merely raised his eyebrow at the tensai's tone of voice.

"I was buying a book that was recently released." Tezuka told them, holding up the shopping bag he held in his hand. "It's only available in a bookstore around this area. I'm now going to go back home."

"But what about that hug just now?" Momo asked. Tezuka merely raised an questioning eyebrow at this.

"Nya, that's right! Why was Ochibi in your arms and why were you looking deep into each other's eyes?" Eiji asked,

"You have all misunderstood." Tezuka told them.

"Then can you tell us what really happened, Buchou?" Momo asked, seeking out the truth.

"It's in your best interest if you just tell us the truth Tezuka." Inui suggested, seeing the indecision on Tezuka's face. "They won't leave you alone otherwise."

"Aa." Tezuka finally agreed.

-Flashback-

"_Ah, Buchou." Tezuka turned around to see Seigaku's pillar standing in front of him._

"_Echizen." Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement. He had just finished buying his books and was surprised to bump into Ryoma in Kanagawa of all places._

"_What are you doing all the way here, Buchou?" Ryoma asked._

"_I came to buy a few books. They are only available here in Kanagawa." Tezuka answered. "What are you doing here Echizen?"_

"_I was doing a few errands today, but now I'm going on a date." Ryoma smirked as his buchou uncharacteristically looked shocked. "Che. But I'm sure you knew that already."_

"_You are aware that they are following you." This wasn't a question._

"_Hai. Fuji-senpai informed me last night." Tezuka's eyes widen just a bit._

"_Fuji has been aware that you have been dating someone?" Tezuka asked, surprised._

_Ryoma grinned. "Actually, Fuji-senpai is…" he then continued to explain everything to his captain._

"_Aa. Do you plan on telling the others?"_

"_Hai. I'm planning on letting them know later today." Ryoma said. "I don't really care if senpai-tachi knew that I'm dating-" his words trailed off as he saw a runaway cart carrying many suitcases heading their way._

"_Echizen!" Tezuka shouted as he too saw the cart coming. He quickly grabbed Ryoma and managed to push them out of the cart's way at the last minute. " Daijoubu?"_

"_H-hai. Arigato, Buchou." Ryoma thanked. Tezuka waited until Ryoma had proper footing before he let the prodigy go. "The train's about to arrive Buchou. I'm gonna go now." _

"_Aa. Yudan sezu ni ikō." Tezuka told him. Ryoma nodded and walked away._

-Flashback end-

"That's what happened." Tezuka concluded.

"So you're really not Echizen's boyfriend." Oishi sighed, relieved.

"That brat. He knew we were following him the whole time!" Momo grumbled, irritated. "Let's just go up and ask him who he's dating."

"No." Everyone faced Fuji as the tensai smiled back at them. "Wouldn't it be more fun if we solve this ourselves? What fun would it be if we just asked Echizen who he was dating?"

"Nya! Fujiko's right. It's better if we solve this crime ourselves." Eiji agreed, After hearing Tezula's story, everyone was suspicious about Fuji. They all knew he was hiding something, but they didn't want to say anything just in case they would end up facing the tensai's wrath.

"Aren't we the ones who are causing the crime?" Oishi pointed out.

"Don't mind, don't mind." Eiji waved it off.

"Would you like to join us, Tezuka?" Inui asked.

"Iya. My train ticket is about to arrive and I already bought a ticket for it." Tezuka declined.

"Before you leave, why don't you give us a clue?" Fuji asked, smiling at him.

Tezuka looked at Fuji for a moment before replying, "I know him."

Everyone sweat dropped at that. It was the most useless clue they have received so far. But since it was Tezuka, they didn't say anything.

"Ah well, arigato Tezuka-buchou. Our train will be arriving soon so we better get going." Momo told him.

"Bye Tezuka!" Eiji waved as they turned to leave.

"Aa. Fuji, please wait a moment." Fuji nodded and stayed behind while everyone decided to get something to drink.

"Did you have something you wanted to discuss with me?" Fuji asked. Tezuka just went straight to the point.

"Echizen told me Fuji." Fuji's smile widened.

"Sou ka." Fuji merely replied.

"You will tell them." It came out more as an order than a question.

"Of course. In fact, I'm planning to tell them right now."

* * *

"Mou. I still can't believe Ochibi knew we were spying on him!" Eiji pouted, sipping on his cola drink.

"It's okay, Eiji." Oishi assured him.

"Hmm…I wonder who his boyfriend is?!" Momo muttered, frustrated.

"Based on data, our top 3 best choices are Yukimura, Sanada and Shiraishi." Inui told them.

"Ooh, I just thought about another person. What about Kevin Smith?" Eiji suggested excitedly.

"That's a good one, senpai." Momo nodded. It was better than his last guess- Horio- anyway.

"No. It's not him. He's about the same height as Echizen and his favorite food is steak- clearly American." Inui disagreed, reading off his notes.

"Hmph. Well, I still think it's Sanada." Eiji huffed, taking a big gulp of Oishi's green tea.

"I still think it's Yukimura." Momo countered.

"I think we should look for Fuji." Oishi added quickly before Momo and Eiji could get into another argument. At the mention of Fuji's name, Momo and Eiji stopped and looked at the rest of them.

"Ne, minna. Don't you think Fujiko may be Ochibi's boyfriend?" Eiji whispered, looking out for said tensai.

"That's right! And it was Fuji-senpai who told Echizen that we would be spying on him in the first place. That's not right, na." Momo exclaimed, shaking his head.

"There is a high chance that it may indeed be Fuji. He fits all the clues so far." Inui agreed.

"I can't believe Fuji would play with us like this." Oishi said, trying to not believe what they were saying.

"I can." Momo muttered, remembering all the tensai's eccentric quirks.

" Nya, we'll just have to keep our eyes on him."

"Keep your eyes on who?" Everyone jumped at Fuji's voice. They turned around and saw the tensai walking up behind them.

"We'll have to keep our eyes on…Shiraishi! Yup, that's right." Eiji explained quickly.

"Honto ni?" Fuji asked, just smiling at him.

"Honto, honto! In fact, we'll keep our eyes on the entire Shitenhouji school! Momo got dibs on Koharu-san and Yuuji-san." Eiji added.

" Nani?!" Momo yelled, eyes widen in shock.

"Shush, Momo. We all know how Koharu-san and Yuuji-san love you and Kaidoh. You're face is like the sun to them- it brings them warmth in the daytime and then goes away to keep them company in their dreams at night." Eiji pointed out.

"Ejii…" Oishi sweat dropped.

"So Kikumaru has a poetic side. Ii data." Inui muttered, writing in his notebook.

"I have dibs on Zaizen. He's like the Shitenhouji version of Ochibi. He's not as short, but they're attitudes are the same. Ooh! I should nickname him Chichibi!" Eiji said, clapping his hands.

"Eiji…" Oishi sweat dropped even more.

"Ooh, maybe I should go for Chitose-san? He's psychic right? He can look into my future- like when the next sale for toothpaste is!" Eiji continued.

"Senpai…" Momo also tried to cut in, but Eiji continued talking.

"I should go with Gin. I wonder if he shaves his head everyday or if he was just born bald. I don't want Kenya though- he always says that he's faster than me. Hmph. Kintarou seems fun too! He's like Tarzan! He also kinda reminds me of a mon-"

"Eiji! The train's here." Eiji stopped talking at Fuji's words and saw that the train really had arrived.

All of them quickly rushed to put their tickets into the ticket machines and got into the train. As they went to find seats, Eiji paused and noticed that Fuji was still standing behind the machines, his ticket still in hand.

"Fujiko! Hurry and put your ticket in! You're gonna miss the train!" Eiji shouted at him.

"Gomen, Eiji. I won't be going with you." Fuji said, a genuine apologetic expression on his face.

"Hoi? What are you talking about, Fujiko?" Eiji asked, confused.

"Stop joking around, Senpai. Just put your ticket in- the train's about to leave!" Momo also shouted. Everyone had noticed that the tensai wasn't there and were crowding around the train's window.

Fuji merely chuckled. " I can't. I didn't buy a ticket to Kansai…I'm going back home- I have plans later."

"What plans?" Oishi joined in; there was a look of confusion on everyone's faces.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you all." Fuji said.

"It has something to do with Echizen, doesn't it?" Inui asked, his glasses gleaming.

"Hai. Actually, it's true that I did know about Ryoma dating someone." Everyone was surprised as when they heard Fuji call Echizen '_Ryoma_'. "And I do know who he's dating- in fact, I knew even before Ryoma himself realized that he liked someone." Fuji confesses. He gave out a chuckle as he continued, "Heh, I remember the look on his face when he realized it. It was funny seeing him blush like that." He paused and became serious again. He looked at all of them. "The truth is…the reason I know all of this is because…I'm…"

All of the regulars gasped and stared wide-eyed at the tensai. The doors slid close at that moment and the train slowly began to depart, leaving Fuji- who was waving at them- behind.

They all sat in silence- all of them couldn't think of anything to say. What Fuji had confessed to them was still repeating in their minds.

"_I'm…the one who set them up in the first place. I'm their matchmaker."_

* * *

_So there you go- Fuji is the person who got Ryoma and his boyfriend together in the first place. Holy hell- I really can't imagine the look on all your faces right now. Mostly all (about 99%) of you thought that Fuji was Ryoma's boyfriend! I was laughing cause you all fell for my trap. But come on...there is NO WAY I would EVER make it THAT obvious. Seriously? Making Fuji Ryoma's boyfriend would be too easy. No...I have one of those twisted minds where I'm gonna make you guess who the boyfriend is until the very end. But...HAHAHAHA! I'm really happy that I fooled most of you! Haiii..._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit short, but I think the chapter was a good one. So I'm gonna ask you guys one last time (the next chapter will DEFINITELY be the last one)...Who is Ryoma dating? And think very hard thsi time ;)_

_Many thanks for reading- please feel free to leave a review! =D_


End file.
